cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Wayne
|enemies = Chief, soldiers, Skippy, Dog Soldiers (formerly), Jack Cat, Jumpy, Master Squeak, PJ, Hornhead, Hornie, Redpaw, Vlad and Vladmir, Butch|likes = Foxes, making friends, his friendship with Foxwood, hanging out with his friends, relaxing, fixing cars, dancing, swimming|dislikes = Being accused, prejudice, Chief's lies and betrayal, murder, arguments|powers = Physical strength and speed Swordsmanship Marksmanship Martial art skills|weapons = Spear, gun, fists, claws,|fate = Lives happily in Columbia with Foxwood and vows to protect his son|affiliations = School Gang's parents}}'''Wayne '''is the deuteragonist of the feature film, the Fox and the Pooch. He's the husband of Patricia, father of Will and is best friends with a fox named Foxwood. Background Just like Foxwood, Wayne came from a poor background as well. His father was going into war, and Wayne was going to stay at his uncle's house until he returned. His uncle was an unloving and uncaring family member who coldly tortured his nephew. As the days went by, Wayne hoped that he would be reunited with his father, right after he's done with the war. Two weeks later, Wayne excitedly ran out of his room to greet his father but nobody was there. He saw a picture of his father on the front of today's newspaper. The paper said that his father was killed in the war. As a result of his father's recent death, he was left under the care of his uncle's care, which was miserable for Wayne. The next eighteen years were rough for Wayne but thanks to Gaspard comforting him, the Bloodhound remained kind and humble towards other people. One month after turning nineteen, Wayne's uncle finally passed away not before saying how sorry, he was for treating him poorly. He kindly accepted his uncle's apology and gave him one last hug. A week later, Wayne moved out of his uncle's house and into Dog City where he began to look for a job. During his free time in Dog City, he met a young female wolf dog named Patricia, who was a gym trainer. They fell in love and got married, five years later. Patricia then gave birth to a puppy named Will. Seeing that foxes and dogs still hate each other in the present day, Wayne signed for the Dog City academy and hoped to graduate as the lieutenant of his childhood friend, Chief. He figured that if he showed compassion for the foxes, he might able to end the segregation once and for all. Personality Wayne is portrayed as a loving, jovial, cheerful, easy-going, optimistic and pacifistic Bloodhound who plans to end a worldwide segregation end by showing compassion and non-violence. He believes that he uses violence against the foxes, it might escalate the segregation. Wayne only uses weapons when his family or friends are being threatened or if he's in danger. As a puppy, Wayne was scared half to death by the mere sight of dogs being beaten half to death by foxes or the other way around. He was so sad by that, that he wanted to help the distressed dogs or foxes. As a husband and father, Wayne became more responsible and mature about keeping safe and from ending up like his deceased father and uncle. His relationship with Patricia was so close, that he couldn't bear to say goodbye to her when she was killed by Chief. Wayne had a strong father-and-son relationship with Will and hates when someone injuries him. Wayne sees Foxwood more than a friend, he sees him as a brother and a way to convince Dog and Fox City that dogs and foxes don't have to be enemies. Aside of Wayne being highly intelligent, he was extremely naïve and oblivious of Chief's true nature and plans until Matthew revealed that he murdered Patricia. After being betrayed by Chief, Wayne became protective, cautious and surprisingly violent because in his first appearance in the cartoon series, he supposedly aimed a rifle at Chief and threatened to shoot him, if he caught harming his son ever again. Physical appearance Wayne is a slender but muscular Bloodhound dog with long floppy brown ears. He has big brown spots on his back and on his legs and arms. He has a white muzzle, on his paws, underbelly and tail tip. Appearances The Fox and the Pooch Wayne is introduced at the Fox Weapons Factory, giving Gaspard. During the tour, Gaspard met Wayne's boss and childhood friend, Chief and he told the latter, all about his rules to keep Dog City safe from foxes, especially where he gets the opportunity to kill a dog and fox who are spotted together as friends. Before he left, he reminded Wayne, that his graduation is tomorrow and he'll be the official lieutenant of the Dog City army. Wayne asked Gaspard if Chief was a great friend but he answered no, saying that he doesn't trust Chief, with those rules of his. Wayne calmed Gaspard down by telling him, that he further explains his motives to Chief, he'll change those harsh rules. At the academy, Wayne was officially made Chief's lieutenant. As the lieutenant, Wayne promised to protect and help Dog City. However, with Chief busy with his plans to destroy Fox City, Wayne was ordered to make sure the cells in Dog City were locked and that no criminals were gone. Still, he worked very hard and he often helped Chief apprehend Dog City criminals as well. At his house, he was extremely loyal to his family and promised to keep them safe from anybody who threatens them. One day, Foxwood was taken to custody and was going to executed by Chief once he gets back. In Dog City Jail, Wayne encountered Foxwood and learned that he was a husband and father. To prevent Foxwood's wife and son from losing their husband/father, Wayne helped Foxwood escape from Dog City and in return, he invited the fox to hang out with him after work tomorrow. For the next week, Foxwood and Wayne began to hang out in Columbia, under Gaspard's supervision (because of Chief's rule to execute a dog and fox who are caught together as friends). Usually after he hangs out with Foxwood, he tells his family everything about. At first, Patricia was worried that her husband's friendship with Foxwood might get him killed but he told his wife, that his friendship with Wayne might end the segregation once and for all. Patricia kissed her husband and told him that she trusted him with his plan to bring peace to Fox and Dog City. By the end of the month, Foxwood, Wayne and Gaspard decided to go to the mayor's masquerade party. Upon learning that Chief will be coming to the party, Gaspard made a disguise for Foxwood, so that Chief won't recognize him. Unfortunately, it didn't last long and the exposure let to an intense gunfight, not before Wayne and Foxwood managed to learn something about their pasts. They learned that their both orphans and were mentally abused ever since their childhood. The next day at work in the locker rooms, Chief casually gave Wayne, the rest of the year off. Wayne happily thanked and rushed back to his house to play with his son and take his wife out to dinner. One week later, Wayne decided to visit Foxwood, but once he walked into his apartment, the angry fox accused Wayne of his wife's recent death. Wayne tried to disagree with that accusation but Foxwood was so upset, that he said that Wayne was unfit to live in Dog City or even have a family. Deeply offended by Foxwood's cold insult, he left the apartment without saying another word. As Wayne was walking back to his apartment, he was still confused why Foxwood blamed him for his wife's death. Once he returned to his apartment, he noticed that his things were packed up and Patricia said that they're moving. Wayne wasn't able to convince Patricia to tell the truth until angrily knocked the glass of lemonade out of her hand and yelled "Tell me what's going on." Patricia broke into tears and told her husband that somebody has been threatening her and plans to destroy Fox City but before she could reveal who the person is, a gunmen sneaks through the window and tries to shoot Wayne, but quickly Patricia pushes her husband out of the way, where she is shot and killed. Wayne looked through the window and saw Gaspard running out of Dog City with his rifle. He assumed that Gaspard murdered Patricia while calling him "A murderous traitor." He and Will chases Gaspard down into Columbia in a dark alley where he tries to apprehend him but he points a gun at Wayne, where he thought that Gaspard was going to shoot him but instead he shoots down the gunmen. Gaspard reveals to Wayne that Chief shot Patricia (much to the latter's surprise). They collect the gang and heads over to Fox City, to warn Foxwood and the other foxes about Chief's evil plan but the Irish Wolfhound gets the opportunity and captures Wayne, Gaspard, the gang and takes them over to the Fox Weapons Factory, where he tells the gang, more about his plan to commit genocide on all of fox kind. To make sure Wayne and the gang won't interfere with his plans to destroy Fox City, he plans to shoot them but was stopped by Foxwood and an army of foxes. Wayne and Foxwood fight together to defeat Chief and avenge their wives' death. The fight stopped when Skippy was crushed by a gigantic piece of metal. Angry with the death of his last family member, Chief plans to shoot Gaspard for unintentionally murdering his son but Will saves his life by jumping in front of Gaspard, taking the bullet in the process. By looking at his injured son, Wayne angrily berates Chief for killing his family, only for the latter to reveal his hatred of foxes and why he intends to kill them all. Simply fed up with Wayne's interferences, Chief tries to slash Wayne with his sword, only for Foxwood to get slashed after jumping in front of him. Merely shocked by their boss killing an innocent fox, the Dog Soldiers rebel against Chief and takes him to jail for what he tried to do to Foxwood and Wayne. Wayne mourns the death of his son and best friend, but thanks to Gaspard's technology, he is able to revive both Will and Foxwood. Wayne and Foxwood reconcile and the wall between Fox and Dog City is finally broken, thus ending their eternal hatred towards each other. With Wayne being a widower, he tries to find a job where he can stay home with his son but with help from Foxwood, the two mammals decide to work together in order to provide nurture and protection for their sons. Gaspard buys them a house and gets them a job at Kenneth's Mechanic Shop where they work together as partners, roommates and best friends. The Black Lion Wayne appears in the cartoon series as a major character. Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Soldiers Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:American characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Orphans Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Animated characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Singing characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Swordsmen Category:Mechanics Category:Lieutenants Category:Businesspeople Category:Lovers Category:Henchmen Category:Nephews